


And Here I Blur Into You

by flowerene



Category: South Club (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, ambiguous setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerene/pseuds/flowerene
Summary: Taehyun has been waiting for Minho a long time. Minho never knew he had a place to be.
Relationships: Nam Taehyun/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	And Here I Blur Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in my drafts for about a month or so, finally found some time and motivation to finish and post it. It's short, but enjoy!

Taehyun had been in the café for at least a good twenty minutes. He was early—well earlier than he was meant to be, but today was the _day_ and he couldn’t just sit still at the hotel waiting for the appropriate time to get here.

“Would you like another refill, sir?” The waitress asked as she stepped up to the counter where Taehyun decided to wait out the other’s arrival, not to mention it gave him a good angle of the café’s entrance.

Brought out of his own musings, Taehyun glanced up at the waitress with a polite smile. “Oh, no thank you.”

“Can I offer you anything else? Pie or cake, perhaps?” She gestured to ones on display.

“I’m good, I’m just waiting on a friend.” Taehyun replied, and as an afterthought, added “You’re going to have a beautiful baby.”

The waitress, who had been turning to leave, paused as she gazed down to her abdomen that was mostly hidden behind her apron. “Is it that obvious?” she questioned, a bemused smile on her lips.

“No, no.” Taehyun shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile. “You just have that glow.”

“You’re sweet,” the waitress patted his arm with a grin as she walked off to attend other customers.

The current song playing in the café ended and as the next one [started](https://youtu.be/8IJzYAda1wA), Taehyun closed his eyes with a knowing smile. _Just as planned_. He opened them once more and turned in his seat as he watched the entrance door with anticipation.

A blurred figure of man came into view behind the door before it was pulled open and he stepped inside, running a hand through his disheveled hair as he did so. He looked a bit hassled due to the steady rain that had been falling and shook off his jacket to dry himself off a bit, eyes roving around to find a place to sit.

Taehyun had been watching with a pleased grin on his face, amusement glinting in his eyes as he followed where the male had settled himself in an empty booth and was now looking through a menu. Knowing that was his cue, he stood from his seat and made his way over to the other, silently reminding himself to stay calm but confident.

“You’ve kept me waiting a long time,” he said as he slid into the opposite side of the booth.

The male raised his gaze from the menu to Taehyun, head tilting to the side questioningly but not bothered by his presence. “I’m sorry, didn’t know I had some place to be.” He offered his hand to Taehyun, which he gladly took. The contact had the male tightening their hold momentarily as an understanding came over him. “You’re…like me. You’re not—”

“From around here?” Taehyun finished, lips quirking upward teasingly.

“Normal is what I was going to say.” The male said, eyes staring pointedly at Taehyun, not quite sure how to read the other’s behavior.

Taehyun could only shrug, smile still intact. “That too, I guess.”

Closing the menu and putting it aside, the male leaned more over the table as a frown formed on his face. “I’m sorry, do I know you from somewhere?”

“No, but I think I know you.” Taehyun glanced out the window to where the rain continued to fall heavily. “Hey, looks like we got the best seats in the house for the fireworks.”

The male looked at Taehyun confusedly but followed his gaze to the window just as lightening flashed and thunder grumbled in the distance. “Interesting way to call it fireworks,” he noted, eyes returning to Taehyun. “Was that you?”

“Not my kind of power,” Taehyun answered wistfully. “But if you think I’m that powerful then we are off to a good start.” He hummed and smiled warmly. “I’m Taehyun, by the way.”

“Minho,” the other replied, eyeing Taehyun almost expectantly.

“I know,” Taehyun confirmed with a nod, and at Minho’s raised eyebrow continued by saying, “I’m really good at names. Like…” he looked to the side at the approaching figure coming their way. “Our waitress here is named Sohee.”

“You left your coffee on the counter.” Sohee said as she placed the mug of coffee in front of Taehyun, who smiled apologetically in return.

“Her name is written on her uniform.” Minho pointed out once she walked away.

Taehyun gathered the mug in his hands, allowing the warmth to seep into his fingers. “I’m also really good at reading.”

Minho couldn’t help but allow an amused grin to come over his features even as he rolled his eyes. “Now I know you’re playing games with me.”

“Am I?”

“The lightening, my name?”

A small, shy laugh escaped Taehyun and quickly apologized. “Sorry, I’m—just a little nervous. You make me nervous.” He explained, voice slightly breathless.

Minho relaxed a bit at his words, dark eyes softening. “I don’t mean to.”

Taehyun bit his lip and went to take a sip of his coffee before asking, “So, Minho, what’s your favorite color? Who was your first kiss? Type of music do you listen to?” He shot off excitedly, then added “You can choose to answer any of those if you want…” with a warm tinged to his cheeks.

“Uhm…” Despite the oddity of the situation he came to be in, Minho found himself growing fond of the other male and his eagerness. “I like black and gold mainly.”

“Me too!” Taehyun moved his drink to the side as he continued, “I mean all the colors are nice but I tend to wear mostly dark tones. Gold though, that’s an interesting choice. I think bright, warm colors suit you.” He nodded to himself in agreement and then jutted his chin to Minho. “Your turn, ask me something.”

It didn’t take long for Minho to find a question to ask. “What brings you to Seoul?”

“I’m getting to know you.” Taehyun gestured to Minho.

Minho’s lips twitched into a half-smile. “Well I know that, I meant—”

“I know what you meant.” Taehyun interjected, that amused glint back in his eyes. “I meant that too.” He gave Minho a onceover and went on. “My turn, same question. What brings you to Seoul?” 

“I, uh… I’m not sure.” Minho answered honestly. “I guess I’ve just been feeling a little lost lately.”

“Then I’m glad you found yourself here.” Taehyun said sincerely.

That earned a smile from Minho and he leaned a little closer to Taehyun. “ _Who_ are you?” There was some kind of wonder in his voice as he asked that.

“I’m…a little intuitive.” Taehyun bashfully admitted. “I could probably make a killing out of palm readings.”

“Really now…” Minho trailed off as he sat back and pulled a quarter out of his pant pocket and placed it on the table as he slid it over to Taehyun. In doing so, he exposed to Taehyun the scars marring the skin on his forearm. “What do you see?” He cleared his throat, turning his hand over so his palm was facing Taehyun.

Taehyun gently took Minho’s palm with both his hands, fingers caressing the rough and callous skin with his eyes closed. “Hmm…you have very nice hands; they tell me you are hardworking—artistic.” Taehyun said as he lightly traced Minho’s fingertips, going up and down rhythmically then returning to the center of his palm.

Minho felt like he was in a trance state of mind as he quietly got to observe Taehyun while he had his eyes closed. Eyelashes fanned out beautiful against his pinkish cheeks with light freckles sprinkled across them and his nose, his cupid-shaped lips were pursed in thought as Taehyun felt his way through Minho’s palm. Minho thought Taehyun was quite beautiful, a sight that one found hard to look away from once it came into view.

As he went to ask Taehyun what else he saw, they were interrupted by the waitress again. “Are you sure I can’t bring you guys any food?”

They pulled their hands away immediately and sat back in their seats, hearts beating fast in their chests. Minho was the first to recover and looked up at the waitress. “Uhm, no. We’re fine for now.”

The waitress looked dubiously at them but shrugged and walked off again, seemingly muttering to herself about customers not ordering anything but coffee.

“We should probably head out soon, the rain will let up for a while and give us enough time to get to shelter. After that it’ll just get worse.” Taehyun mentioned as a faraway look disappeared from his eyes.

Minho looked at Taehyun curiously. “You’re more than a little intuitive, aren’t you?”

“Well I, I can’t see the future _exactly_ —not yet at least. It’s mostly glimpses of possibilities or things that are definite and cannot be changed.” Taehyun shrugged.

Understanding flickered across Minho’s face before he schooled his features. “Is that what I am then? A possibility?”

Taehyun gave a firm shake of his head. “No. I decided on you a long time ago.”

Minho swallowed thickly at the heated look he received from Taehyun, realizing he was slowly leaning back into him. “So what happens next for us, Taehyun?” He murmured, gaze lowering to Taehyun’s mouth before meeting his eyes again.

“I think that’s something we both know already, hmm?” Taehyun chuckled, nose bumping Minho’s as he pulled him in and they kissed.

A spark had ignited in between their lips. It took everything in Minho not to gasp out loud at the electric feel of it. Never had another pair of lips felt like he was being engulfed in flames, the sensation far more intoxicating as their lips pressed against each other again and again. When they pulled back, Minho’s lips still tingled and ached for that burn, for _Taehyun_.

“How do you feel?” Taehyun asked with a shaky smile. His breath caught up in his chest, as if he too couldn’t take enough air in between each breath.

Minho’s dazed eyes only saw his smile. Beyond that, everything was blurred. The dreary weather outside didn’t help. Only Taehyun’s smile shined through the fog in his head. “I feel…something I haven’t ever experienced.”

Taehyun looked content and brought a hand up to caress his cheek. “And what is that?”

“Home.” Minho answered and took the hand on his cheek into his own. “Think we should head out now.”

“Think so too,” Taehyun agreed and the two shared a smile with each other.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

As they stood outside of the café with Taehyun’s umbrella above their heads, they clasped hands together again and looked out at the street. Taehyun had been right about the rain settling down a bit but the dark clouds in the distance were also proof of more to come than just rainfall.

“So,” Minho started. “Where do we go from here?”

“A could use some warming up. I know you’re capable of doing such things, right?”

Minho grinned and brought Taehyun a little closer to him, heat already seeping into his body just as Taehyun knew. “Lead the way then.”

With that said, they started their journey back to Taehyun’s hotel, paying no mind to the weather or anyone else around. Taehyun humming the song playing earlier in the café as their figures blurred into one.

**Author's Note:**

> so I made it so it wasn't obvious but this was meant to indirectly touch on some supernatural aspects. Taehyun with divination, and although not mentioned at all (very little hinted?), Minho with pyrokinesis. had an idea once about a wot5 supernatural au with the other members possessing some of the other types. anyways this was just something i wanted to toy around with, hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
